


Naughty Kids Get More Than Coal

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Mpreg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Santa punishes naughty kids by allowing his reindeer to breed them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... idk either  
> not beta read
> 
> READ THE TAGS AND ALL!

You’ve never been the best student nor the best son, to be quite frank. You rarely attend class, flunk all your tests, and you aren’t the most grateful to you parents either, but do you really deserves _this_?

It’s pretty disorienting to wake up in the middle of night some place that isn’t your room, only to see none other than Santa Claus himself standing in front of you, white beard and red suit and all.

You wake from you deep slumber via rough shaking of your shoulder, it’s Santa of all people. You never really believed in Santa until you saw kids at your school return after winter break bloated and very much pregnant. So this, this is pretty nerve wrecking. You pray this isn’t what you think it is. He’s not happy, no he’s not; he crosses his arms and examines you. You look around, you’re sitting in a cell like room, concrete wall and steel bars enclosing you inside with the overweight elderly man.

A faux-cough brings your attention back to Santa, he’s frowning deeper.

“I’m sure you know what you’re here for,” Santa says, his voice is deep and gruff, eyes boring holes into your head; fear grips your body and sweat builds above your brows, “You’re not the best kid in town, there are worse, but you all get the same treatment.”

With that, he turns slides open the cell door and tugs at rope reins, pulling in none other than one of his reindeer. You watch as the large animal shuffles in, huffing and stamping its feet, large eyes watching you closely. Its ears and tail twitch while it sniffs at Santa’s pockets, for treats most likely; he pushes the sniffing nose aside and turns back to you.

“Do you know the names of my companions?” You shake your head and he smirks, “Well, I’m sure you’ll be well acquainted with Dancer over here.”

_Oh god no._

Santa reaches into his pocket and immediately the large furry animal perks up, sniffing at his hands again. You flinch and lean back, bringing you hands to protect you face as the old man throws small carrot chunks at you. The animal, the _reindeer_ , trots over to you, eagerly eating up the sweat treats. You cry out it shock as it’s large head and antlers hit you head and chest, it pays little attention to you as it searches for carrot chunks. You eventually lie back to avoid being knocked out by large solid antlers and the reindeer’s nose and lips poke and prod you, searching for treats. Fear builds in your stomach as the animals nibbles at you shirt.

Another handful of carrot chunks is dropped onto your chest and the animals eats them up, your shirt further ending up in its mouth. You try to pull your shirt free but the reindeer ignores you and continues to chew of the fabric. It pulls away and sniffs at your stomach, you shiver as you feel its warm lips and nose brush against your skin. It pushes up for you shirt sniffing around and huffs. A small whimper escapes your throat as it pushes your shit up more, sniffing at your chest. It gives another huff, blowing warm air onto your cooling skin and stamps its hooves. Before you know it, your shirt is pushed up to you chin and the reindeer is too close to comfort. It’s continuously huffing and stomping its front feet, nosing and pushing you to stay laying down.

With a moment of hesitation, you lie down and the reindeer stands over you, sniffing and huffing. It seems so much larger now, round solid hooves so much more intimidating and lethal. You tense as it lifts one hoof, gently ‘pawing’ at your chest. It lets out a deep grumble as it paws helplessly at your shirt and chest.

“You better get moving boy, or else he’ll get impatient, who knows what he’ll do then,” Santa comments, looking smug. You freeze and tense, you don’t want this but you don’t know what to do.

As if on cue, the large beast above you begins to move. It slams its antlers against you head, sending you reeling back clutching your aching face. You roll onto your side and groan in pain; you certainly weren’t expected that. It’s only then you realize your mistake. You’re most vulnerable on your side now, the reindeer _knows_. It kicks you in the back, using just enough force to scare you and keep you down. Your tense with fear and let the reindeer maneuver you onto your stomach. Just like that the animal has taken full control and Santa leaves, locking the cell door.

You swallow thickly and turn your head to watch the animal from over your shoulder, its head is right by yours and it continues to paw at your clothes. It grumbles and huffs, thoroughly annoyed, as it tries to remove your pants.

_This animal is too smart, this isn’t right._

Another grumble from the animal above you and it stomps its front hooves on the concrete ground, each hoof slamming against the cold floor next to your body, narrowly missing your waist. It knows what it’s doing and you know what it wants. Every move is perfectly calculated to intimidate you and convey its thought. It stomps its hoof harder and you scramble to move.

You sit up and pull off your pants, struggling to pull them off as they get caught on your ankles in your flurry of movements. You pull off your socks and shirt too, pausing for a moment to look at the reindeer. Its big beady eyes stare at you and with a huff, you slowly begin to pull off your boxers as well. You cover your groin with your hands and shiver from the cold air. It gently nudges you to lay down again, and you do. It pushes your hands away and you groan, the warm air from the reindeer’s nose tickles the sensitive skin of your penis.

You gasp in shock as the reindeer suddenly licks your penis, you freeze up in shock and watch wide-eyed as the reindeer licks are your groin and thighs. You groan and shiver, the long warm appendage drags across your goosebump covered skin, leaving behind a thick trail of sloppy saliva. You can feel yourself begin to respond, you try to will yourself not to but it’s no use, you’re hard.

The reindeer takes notice right away, focusing on licking only your hardened cock. The warm puffs of air make your cock twitch. You bite your lip and clench your eyes shut when the reindeer stops, you open your eyes and see the animal staring at you. It huffs and nudges you with its hoof, making you roll over. You do so without resistance, you know you’re better off obeying the large animal. You shiver and pull your arms close to you chest. The animal’s hooves paw and nudge your legs apart and it licks you again. Dragging its hot tongue on your ass the backs of your thighs. Your cock twitches and leaks, pressed against cold ground.

You whimper as quietly as possible but you know the reindeer can hear you. Its antlers bump into your back as it licks your ass. You know it’s trying to prep you; its tongue makes long sweeping motions on your cheeks, now warmed and coated with reindeer saliva. It licks between your cheeks, lapping at your hole continuously. Pleasure slowly builds in your stomach, replacing some of the fear as the reindeer buries its tongue between your cheeks. It _totally_ knows what it’s doing. You can’t help that moans that leave you mouth because, god, this is so wrong, you’re being assaulted by a freaking _reindeer_. The negative thoughts quickly leave your mind when you feel the warm appendage probe at your hole, eliciting a loud moan.

Your face burns bright red, you’re ashamed from allowing yourself to be pleasured from a reindeer.

You can tell the reindeer is getting impatient again, it stomps its hooves regularly and it's licking becomes rougher and quicker. You hate to admit it, but you definitely are feeling pleasure from the animal. Your face burns brighter as you slowly push yourself up, positioning yourself onto your hands and knees. Slowly you turn around to peer at the reindeer. It’s large beady eyes are watching you as closely as every. You watch it lean its head down and lick at your ass and hole when _it_ catches your eye.

Your eyes widen in shock, the reindeer’s cock is huge, beyond huge, even. You stare at the thick pink appendage that hangs low from the animal’s body, fully unsheathed. Fear grips you body and you go rigid, there’s no way that can fit inside you. It bobs slightly from the movement of the reindeer as it steps over you. Your eyes widen as the large cock approaches you.

You don’t have any time to even attempt to get away before the reindeer’s cock is probing at your hole. You unfortunately freeze up immediately, the reindeer huffs and puffs, jerking its body forward, cock jabbing at your ass and thighs before it finds your leaking hole. You scream in shock as the tip of the reindeer’s cock breaches your hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. You whimper and cry out, all you feel is pain from the stretch of the animal’s cock. You barely register the animal’s impatient stomping before the reindeer plows into you.

A loud scream rips through your throat and you throw your head back, tense with burning pain. It’s in you, you briefly think before the animal is moving again. It pulls out and quickly slams back into you, sending pain through your body. The pain is blinding and you collapse onto your chest, screaming and crying in pain. You beg for it to stop but it doesn’t, it continue to have it’s way with you. Pounding you bleeding ripped hole, huffing and stomping its hooves.

You clenches your eyes shut and dig your fingers into the ground, but the pain is immense, it completely overrides your senses. You scream and scream, tear running freely down your cheeks as you cry; each movement from the beast causes you nothing but pain. It’s thrusts are strong and fast, pounding you into the ground. You can’t move at all, held down by they sheer force of the reindeer’s cock as it plows into you. Your press your cheek into the ground, trying to distract yourself from the pain with the cold. Gasps and pants fill the air, from yourself and the animal; you can feel heat radiating off the body of the animal that fucks you from above.

It happens slowly, but pleasure begins to replace the pain and you find yourself gasping for breaths around loud moans. Your tears have slowed and the pain disappears into a dull throbbing ache in your bottom. Instead, you feel pleasure, your cock twitches and leaks in between your legs. The reindeer can sense the change in your attitude and body, its movement change too. It thrusts harder and faster, fucking you with stronger thrusts and purpose. You moan helplessly, arching your back and attempting to meet the beast’s thrust.

Moans flow from your lips with saliva dripping down your chin, your eyes rolls back in pleasure and you mewl hungrily, each thrust sends ripples of pleasure straight to you cock and before you know it, you’re coming. You spill your thick come onto your abdomen and chest. The reindeer doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, either way it doesn’t give you time to catch your breath. It continues to plow into you, brushing your prostate with every thrust and you quickly find yourself hard again.

Your back arches into a deep curve and you push yourself onto your hands, locking your elbows firming. You throw your head back with needy moans, and mewl needily when the reindeer licks your lips. Your happy to comply and open you mouth, allowing the beast’s tongue to invade your mouth. You suck on the appendage enthusiastically, swallowing the thick saliva. The reindeer is messing, it licks all over your face and inside your mouth, thoroughly coating you it’s saliva. It drips thickly down your throat and gets into your hair. You don’t care though, all you want is to feel pleasure that the animal provides you. You open your mouth wide and whine, drawing the animal’s attention to you mouth. You moan into its mouth as it fucks you, pounding your stretched abused hole.

You can immediately notice the difference in the animal’s movements, it fucks you harder, faster, cock slamming into your guts. You groan in discomfort, you wonder momentarily if you’ll suffer from any organ damage. The animal’s cock reaches so deep into you, touching the deepest parts of your body, assaulting you from within. Your body jerks with each powerful thrust from the animal above you. Your arms shake and you settle yourself onto your chest again. You whimper, this slightly new position isn’t comfortable. You groan and moan simultaneously, you can feel the reindeer’s cock reaching deeper in you but it slams too deep. Your body shakes with every thrust and you can feel the head of the reindeer’s cock poking out from your stomach. It makes sense, such a large appendage would have trouble fitting into a human’s body.

Your moans grow louder as the reindeer’s thrusts grow more and more erratic. You can feel the animal reaching its climax. Its thrusts become erratic, dealing messy thrusts into your hole. It happens just as suddenly as everything else. The animal gives a particularly hard thrust, slamming entire into your body. You scream and moan, writhing weakly when you feel the cock inside you swell. The beast promptly climaxes, coming deep inside of you. Hot thick come bursts of the swelling cock and floods your insides, you come as well. Your vision is blinded in that moment as pleasure takes over your body, you’re hardly aware of how loud you are. All you can focus on is the pleasure assaulting your body and the hot gush of come that floods your intestines.

You lay unmoving, trembling ever so slightly. The reindeer ruts against you still coming, you let out a weak moan. You whimper quietly, you can feel your insides begin to fill with reindeer come, you attempt to crawl away, limbs aching and weak. The reindeer stops all your movements with one simple hoof on your upper back, pushing you down. You’re too weak and tired to resist, instead to lay under the large animal, letting it deposit its large load of come inside your body.

You’re stomach and abdomen bloat out, having been filled with come. You feel an odd sensation from inside you as come flows into your stomach. You cry out when the reindeer suddenly thrusts into you, jostling your filled organs and abused hole. It pulls out and you whimper, feeling your arching hole protest as the hot thick organ leaves your body. The animal’s come pours out of your whole in a steady spurt, you blush deeply feeling it soaks your ass and thighs. You roll onto your back and attempt to clench up, to keep it from spilling but it’s now use. You’re exhausted and worn down.

You begin to drift off when the reindeer suddenly probes your red gaping hole again, easily slamming into your hole. You scream in pain and pleasure, your hole burns with pain but the pleasure sweeps over and you whimper. You’re overstimulated and tired, but clearly the reindeer has other plans. It begins to move, fucking you with the same rigor as before, if not more eager.

You drift in and out of consciousness, barely able to taken what’s happening before the reindeer is coming again, releasing another load of come in your filled hole. You cry and whimper, trying to get away. Your chest aches before your mouth bursts open, filled with come. You gasp and choke, trying to breath as come flows up from your stomach. Tears fall from your eyes as you cough; fear instantly takes over your body. You attempt to get away again but the reindeer slams a hoof into your stomach, effectively immobilizing you and sending another burst of come out through your mouth.

You cry and scramble against the ground as the reindeer begins to thrust again, your screams quickly fill the room as it fucks you again, and again, and again. You lose consciousness completely, the reindeer doesn’t care though, it continues to have its way. It uses your body continuously throughout the night.

When you come to, you’re laying on your back, body sore and aching and covered in come. Your stomach and abdomen is distended, you body filled to the brim with reindeer come. You whimper as you sit up glancing around the room.

“You’re awake,” You tense and bring your arms to wrap around your body, “Dancer is a lovely reindeer, isn’t he? I’m sure he’ll love to see his offspring in a few months.” Santa comments.

“What??”

“Oh yes, you’ll be carrying Dancer’s offspring soon, if you’re not pregnant already.”

You’re mind is reeling, _pregnant?_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah.... i really don't know okay, this was super spontaneous...
> 
> i'm not too happy with this, i feel like it could've been more, maybe if i didn't rush to publish it within the day
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
